


The Doctor and the Companion

by starlight1721



Series: The Time Traveller and his Celestial Sentinel [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight1721/pseuds/starlight1721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had always been that way, the Doctor, the crazy alien with his blue box who gathered companions to show them the universe, all of time and space, always the Boss, always in control, that is until Clara Oswald came along to wreck it all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and the Companion

_It was the oldest story in the universe, this one or any other..._

The Doctor who travelled around time and space in his Type 40 TARDIS and brought about the strays... The madman with the blue box that picked up companions through time and space... The one who sought companions to hold their hand in his and run...

He was clever and brave and his companions were kind-hearted and almost always human and always, always the best of him. And he would show off, be smart and quick and the one in control, but that all changed when he met Clara Oswald, the bossy, control freak.

Because she was in control, always, ever since he met her.

__"_ The control freak and the man who should never be controlled. _"__

And she was so clever, and smart, and pretty, and short, and bossy, and had a funny nose... and most of all she was good and adventurous and brave...

__"_ Braveheart Clara... and she is perfect. Perfect in everyway for me. _"__

And she was an excellent liar, like none before, except maybe himself, and she was so good at tricking everyone around her (like the stupid PE teacher she had as a boyfriend), the Doctor included...

__"_ Excellent lying, Doctor Oswald."  
"Yeah? Well, thought it was pretty weak myself."_

_..._

_"Doctor ..."_  
_"Congratulations. Lying is a vital survival skill."_  
_"Well, there you go."_

_"And a terrible habit."_

_..._

_"So what's next, Doctor Clara?"_

_"Lie to them."_  
_"What? "_  
_"Lie to them. Give them hope. Tell them they're all going to be fine. Isn't that what you would do?"_

And when the time came and he was indisposed and trapped in his TARDIS, she was just so good, by herself... no not good, excellent. Clara Oswald was an excellent Doctor.

__"_ Come on, why can't you say it? I was the Doctor and I was good. _"_  
_"_ You were an exceptional Doctor, Clara. _"_  
_"_ Thank you. _"_  
_"_ Goodness had nothing to do with it. _"__

And then the darkest time of them all came, and she kept being the boosy control freak, like Missy or was the Mistress, or the Master (he really did not know what to think at this point) an excellent liar, an exceptional Doctor...

_"Cos she's perfect, innit? The control freak and the man who should never be controlled. You'd go to hell if she asked. And she would. The phone's ringing, Doctor. Can you hear that? Now that is the sound of your chain being yanked. Heel, Doctor!"_

And then he recalled a very simple (yet overly complicated, like everything else in his life) fact, one he sometimes forgot and took for granted... Clara, or her echos at least, had always been. She had been kind and stupidly brave and self-sacrificing. She had jumped into his timeline and had spread herself all over. She had been there from the start. She'd even told her what TARDIS to steal.

 _"_ _Sorry. But you're about to make a very big mistake. Don't steal that one, steal this one. The navigation system's knackered, but you'll have much more fun. _"__

And even more surprisingly, in what was meant to be a simple adventure full of mysterious and horrors (he was trying to have as much fun as they had had when looking for ghosts with Professor Palmer and Emma Grayling at Caliburn House) he discovered yet another one of Clara's influence in his life through the shape of a pair of Pink boys and a broken toy soldier... Not only had Clara guided him to the TARDIS and helped him changed his fate on that awful day, helped him save his home and people... No, all of this was just not enough for Clara Oswald, she had to also given him his promise...

___"__ Listen. Listen. This is just a dream. But very clever people can hear dreams. So please, just listen. I know you're afraid. But being afraid is all right. Because didn't anybody ever tell you? Fear is a super power. Fear can make you faster, and cleverer, and stronger. And one day, you're going to come back to this barn, and on that day, you're going to be very afraid indeed. But that's okay. Because if you're very wise and very strong, fear doesn't have to make you cruel or cowardly. Fear can make you kind. It doesn't matter if there's nothing under the bed, or in the dark, so long as you know it's okay to be afraid of it. So listen. If you listen to nothing else, listen to this. You're always going to be afraid, even if you learn to hide it. Fear is like... a companion. A constant companion, always there. But that's okay, because fear can bring us together. Fear can bring you home. I'm going to leave you something, just so you'll always remember - fear makes companions of us all. _ _"___

In other words and to put it simply, she had made him who he was. And it was then, discovering Clara's multiple mysteries and secrets that he discovered the truth. Where it had always been the Doctor and his Companion, this did not hold true with Clara. In fact, with her he was Theta Sigma once more, a simple, lost Galllifreyan boy and Clara, like always, was there, guiding him around. Because the man he was now, the man he had become, this Doctor, was just a reflection of the influence of simple Earth girl who was far more complicated then he could believe.

In the end, he figures, the Doctor is, was and will always be nothing other than the reflection of Clara Oswald.


End file.
